Times Change
by lizpen
Summary: A one-shot fic about what might happen if Jason returned in several years. This is not a Liason fic, as much as I used to love them, It is an A&E pairing. Please review!


This is a what-if of Jason returning a few years in the future, and finding some very important things about PC changed. This is not a Liason fic, as much as I used to love them, but an A&E pairing. Please review

...

He walked up the dark driveway, needing the time to put his thoughts together. Since he had arrived in Port Charles, memories had assailed him, of both the inhabitants and the events that had occurred. It seemed like only three days since he had left, not three years.

The house ahead of him looked sleepy, only a few lights still on. He wondered if he should wait until the next morning, but had already found one home empty. There was a part of him that just wished to get this homecoming over, as quickly as possible.

….

Elizabeth shut off the kitchen light, carrying her warm mug and book out into the hallway. The house was blissfully silent tonight, just the break she needed after a long day at the hospital. She padded towards the stairs, looking forward to curling up in her dark blue sheets, moonlight streaming in through the large windows.

She had just reached the first step when the doorbell rang. "Of course," she thought to herself, "There goes my quiet night!" She pulled open the door, ignoring the repeated warnings she was always given to check who the visitor was first. "Did you forget your keys again-"

The mug crashed to the floor, hot tea splashing her pink pajama pants as she gaped at the man standing in front of her. "Jason?"

….

He drank the sight of her in, the long golden brown curls, blue eyes wide with shock. She looked as beautiful as ever, snug pink jammies framed by a white silken robe, obviously ready for bed. So what the hell was she doing at this house?

She launched herself at him, and he caught her as easily as in the past, hugging her tightly and breathing in her familiar scent. "I missed you," she choked. "Where have you been? What happened? We all thought you were dead!"

"I'll tell you everything," Jason promised her, setting her down and stepping back. "But first, what are you doing here?"

She looked confused for a moment, then smiled. "We live here."

"We?"

Elizabeth opened her mouth to respond, then shook her head, "Follow me." They walked into a beautifully decorated sitting room, and she crossed over to the mantle, picking up a picture before turning to face him. "We." She handed him the picture and he looked at it, noticing how happy she looked, laughing into the camera, surrounded by two dark haired boys and being held by…AJ?

His gaze shot up to hers, "AJ?"

She nodded, looking wary. "He came back to town after you left. He sponsored the Nurses' Ball that I was helping to arrange, and we just…clicked." She gestured towards the other rooms, "The boys and I moved in when we got married. Monica was so lonely, desperate to have some family here."

"You married AJ?" He repeated, feeling lost. Elizabeth, with AJ? Living in the Quartermaine house? Married? Somehow there was a part of him that had believed she would still be in her small house, waiting for him to come home with open arms.

"She married AJ," a deep voice from the doorway confirmed. Jason looked over to see the husband in question leaning against the doorway, arms crossed. "Back from the dead, Brother?"

Elizabeth could feel the tension rising in the room, two brothers who had struggled for years in a power battle, one always appearing golden, the other the black sheep. It had taken her a while to see that AJ was, in many ways, an incredible man. He had just needed to be out from under the umbrella of his younger brother. She moved over to her husband and put her arm around him, leaning her head on his muscular bicep.

….

AJ felt a tremor of relief go through him as Elizabeth settled against him. He may not have seen it himself, but he knew all about the wild and tangled past of his brother and his wife, of the death of her beloved Jake and a bond that remained despite lies and tears, love and tragedy. Marrying her, AJ had lived with the fear of always being second in her heart to a brother he couldn't compete with.

"AJ," Jason finally responded. "Back from the dead seems to be a family trait."

"That it does," he agreed. "Have you seen Mother?"

Elizabeth interrupted them, "She's working a late shift at the hospital." She lifted her head. "Do you know where you're staying tonight? Have you seen anyone else?"

"No." He frowned, "I went home, but there was no one there." He caught Elizabeth's wince. "What? Is something wrong with Sam? Or the baby?"

AJ laughed wryly, "Danny? No they're both fine. And living in Llanview with John McBain."

"Stay here tonight," Elizabeth implored him. "You can't leave without seeing Monica. And you can deal with everything else tomorrow."

"And tell us how you rose from the dead," AJ added.

…

Elizabeth curled up on the sofa, AJ seated on the arm close to her as Jason relayed what had happened after his "death." He had managed to swim under the pier, crawling out of the water onto an old fishing boat as he bled profusely. Before calling for help, he had looked up to see Jerry Jacks, only seconds before pain exploded in his head.

He had awoken on an almost empty island, his head bandaged, thoughts a chaotic mess. He seemed to have memories from two different people, and yet he couldn't remember his own name. "It took months for me to understand why I had memories that didn't match up."

"You remembered being Jason Quartermaine?" Elizabeth asked excitedly, and he nodded. "Yeah." He exchanged a look with AJ, memories of his brother flooding through, of Michael as a child, of the little concern he'd had for a brother he now knew he once loved dearly. "Once I knew who I was, it took months more before I was able to signal a boat that came near the island."

"Oh, Jason," she sighed. "Poor you."

He shrugged, "I'm just glad to be home." He stood up, "I should head to the hotel for the night."

"Jason?" A tremulous voice asked from the doorway. "Oh, god, Jason, is that really you?" Monica stepped forward, her hand clutched to her chest.

"I'm sorry, Monica." As she reached out for him, Elizabeth grabbed AJ's hand, pulling him out of the room.

…

She sat on the bed, watching AJ as he stood out of the balcony of their room, his shoulders tense. She knew better than anyone the demons AJ faced, the old insecurities and battles that scarred him. With a soft sigh, she crawled off the bed, circling her arms around him from behind and kissing his broad back gently before leaning against him. "I love you," she whispered.

"As much as you love him?" His voice was distant.

"Oh, AJ." She forced him to turn towards her, seeing his tight features in the moonlight. "More. Much, much more."

He looked away from her, and she put her finger on his chin, looking into his deep blue eyes. "I will always love Jason. You know that. But, I'm _in_ love with you. You're the man who taught me that it's okay to be who I am. To stand on my own two feet and trust in myself. To know that someone loves me _with _my flaws, not in spite of them." She slid her hands up his muscled arms, "I love you, the boys love you. You're an amazing stepfather, and you always put us first. You're the only man I want."

He smiled faintly, pulling her closer, "That you want?"

Her laughter echoed into the dark night, "Badly!" Her lips met his, the same delicious thrill going through her as it always did when she was in his arms.

…

Jason put down the borrowed cell phone, head in his hands. Sam was shocked to hear he was alive, eager to introduce him to Danny, and happily pregnant with her second child. Sonny was meeting with him at three, already discussing new ventures that he needed Jason's skills with. Skills. The distance of years was now becoming clear to him with a vengeance. He was a hit man, his skill was killing people, enforcing Sonny's whims and picking up messes. Suddenly it sounded like more than he could deal with.

"Are you okay?" He looked up to see Elizabeth, holding two cups of coffee. She held one out, and he took it greatfully.

"Everything's changed so much."

She nodded sympathetically. "It has. " She sat down across from him, and for the first time he noticed the sapphire and diamond ring that blazed on her finger. It marked her as married in a way that Lucky's ring never seemed to have.

She followed his gaze, her voice quiet. "I'm sure it's quite a shock."

"Do you know what he is?" He looked at her, wondering if she really knew AJ at all. "The things he's done? His whole life has been one disaster after another."

Elizabeth looked at Jason, remembering how she had felt for years. She had defended his every move, had allowed his work to put her on the backburner, to put her babies in danger, herself in danger. She had waited around, hoping, praying that soon the right time for them would come. "I know exactly what, and who, AJ is."

""Okay." He put his hands up in a surrender gesture. "You know I care about you. I just want you to be happy."

…

Jason left Sonny's, uncharacteristically questioning his next move. He had denied Sonny's attempts to work with him, deferring the decision. He had plenty of money, no need to work, and no real interest in picking up Sonny's messes anymore. Still, he had been happy to see his friend, and amused to be smothered by Carly as well. She was insisting that he come stay with them, but for the time being he chose to remain at the Q mansion. Odd, considering how eager he had been to leave it in previous years.

He wandered down towards the dock, the scene of his near death, and was stunned to come across Robin.

"I heard you were back!" She exclaimed, hugging him tightly.

"I didn't hear you were."

She nodded sagely. "You and I were both part of the Faison/ Jerry revenge." With a sigh she settled on the bench. "So, how's it going?"

"Strange." He leaned his head back, relieved as always to have Robin's calmness surrounding him. "Sam has moved on, Edward passed away and Elizabeth-"

"Is married to AJ." She finished at his pause. "And you're staying with them?"

"For the moment." He looked over at her, "She's made a huge mistake."

"Do you think so?"

"You remember what he was."

Robin smiled, "I do. But I also believe that people change." She was quiet for a moment, then added, "I think both Elizabeth and AJ have changed. He's done a great job as President of ELQ, he's very philanthropic, and both Cam and Aiden think he's great." At his look of surprise she chuckled, "I'm not trying to say he's perfect! But I think being out from under your shadow, he's really come into his own."

"And Elizabeth?"

"Lucky walked away, and then you walked away." At his attempt to protest, she shook her head. "I'm not blaming anyone. But I am saying she had to pick up the pieces and learn to stand on her own two feet. And she become stronger, and a lot more confident about what she wants. She's with AJ because she loves him, not because she needs him."

…

Elizabeth handed Patrick a chart, grinning as he groaned. "Mrs. Applethorpe again?"

"She insists that only the Great Dr. Drake will do."

"The Great Dr. Drake is ready for her to get sent home as soon as possible." He dropped the chart on the counter, turning to face his old friend. "So, Jason Morgan is back. How's it going?"

She grimaced, "Not easily. He and AJ seem to be having an armed truce for the moment, and Monica and Alice are falling all over themselves to help him. I'm just glad Cam and Aiden are away at camp."

"Well, you know how I feel about his gun and thug lifestyle."

"And you know I agree." She sighed, "I think he's struggling with everything that's changed."

"And especially with the fact he's no longer top dog." At her frown, he raised a sarcastic brow. "Oh, come on, Elizabeth. He always had you and Sam to bounce between, he was the toughest mobster on the block, and he was the bad boy hero of Port Charles. Now you and Sam have moved on, and so has most of town. Unless you plan to be kidnapped next week, he's out of luck."

As the overhead page blasted "Dr. Drake to room 514, Dr. Drake to room 514," He groaned once again. "I'm discharging that woman. Now."

…

AJ pushed the contract off to the side, tired of paperwork. ELQ ran like a well-oiled machine once again, and he was proud of the job he had done. It had been a nightmare pulling strings to gather votes taking leadership from Tracy, but it had been worth it. The company was profitable, supporting the various branches of the family quite well.

He looked at the picture on his desk, of Elizabeth on their honeymoon in Europe, posing in front of the Eiffel tower with a huge smile on her face. Christ, she was beautiful. He often felt like one of the luckiest men alive. He had finally built a good relationship with his Michael, he had kicked the alcohol habit, refusing to succumb to the occasional desperate urge for just one drink, he had a fantastic wife and great kids at home, and he thoroughly enjoyed needling Sonny and Carly whenever possible, now that he had the power of ELQ behind him.

He refused to let his insecurities destroy him again. Jason was back, and if he wanted to be mob destroyer of Port Charles, fine. That was Jason's business. His mother was going crazy over Jason's return. That was fine, too. His track record of business spoke for itself, and whatever else Port Charles thought of him, he provided plenty of jobs and benefits to the town.

As for his wife- he looked back towards her picture just as the door opened, and her sweet voice called out, "AJ? Your secretary said to come on in?"

"Of course." He moved to greet her, enjoying a lingering kiss before she pulled away, her dark purple scrubs a wonderful contrast for her creamy porcelain skin. "I brought the marketing information for the ball, since you_ are_ our sponsor again this year."

"How could I say no?" Of course he couldn't. He had the Nurses' Ball to thank for her. It was while organizing one that they had gotten so close. He had enjoyed working with her on everything from t-shirts to promoting, and had sat front and center as she and several other nurses had given a charmingly sexy little dance. He happily opened the checkbook each year to sponsor the event.

As she leaned over his desk, placing the material, he moved behind her, pulling her against him and kissing her neck. "Of course," he whispered in her ear, "If you'd like to thank me, feel free to, Ms. Quartermaine."

"Why Mr. Quartermaine," she said breathlessly, "Whatever do you mean?" As he spun her around to place her up on his desk and click his door lock on the desk, she pulled her scrub top off, throwing it to the corner of the large room.

….

Jason walked into the study, frowning as he saw AJ place a decanter back on the shelf. Was he drinking in secret then? "You needed something?"

AJ set down the glass calmly on the desk, looking up at his younger brother. "ELQ bought your old penthouse when Sam put it up for sale. I've had it cleaned and refurnished, if you want to move in."

"You bought it?"

AJ smiled sardonically, "Call it sentimentality if you like. Practically, it was a good investment and it pissed Sonny off."

"You should leave Sonny alone." Jason could see both Sonny and AJ, still fighting as they became grandfathers.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen. Any more than he plans to leave me alone." AJ reached in the drawer, pulling out a key and a security code. 'It's up to you, brother. Elizabeth said she'll help decorate it, if you want."

Jason nodded, 'Sounds great, thanks." He pocketed the keys, feeling like something was finally beginning to return to normal.

"Have you decided if you're going back to work with Sonny?"

"I'm not sure what I want."

"There's always a need for high quality security companies. You might keep that in mind." As Jason looked at him in surprise, AJ smiled. "It's business, Jason. I always understand business."

…..

Jason looked around his old penthouse, dreary and dark without lamps. This place was a wealthy of memories. Sam and Courtney, Emily and Carly. Conversations about love and business, anger and laughter. And Elizabeth, her tremulous smile at the door the night Jake was conceived, her tears as she admitted the truth about Danny, the day she accepted his ill-fated marriage proposal.

"Are you alright with moving back in here?" She asked, breaking his reverie as she stood in the doorway.

"I'm lost," He surprised them both by replying. "I don't know why I said that."

"Because it's true." She stepped into the living room. "Because the Jason that returned isn't the same Jason that bled on that dock."

"Maybe not." He sat on the steps, taking a deep breath. "I can't even give Sonny an answer if I want to work with him or not."

She sat down next to him, "Maybe that's a sign. Jason, you lived for your work. It came before-"

"Everything." He finished her sentence quietly. 'Before you and Jake, Sam, Emily, countless others."

She nodded silently. His work had destroyed more of his life than he would have ever accepted, before.

"I miss you." He spoke into the silence. "I miss that I always felt I could go to you, that you would always be there."

"I still am." She laid a hand on his arm, "I will always be here for you. Just like you would always do the same for me."

"But now I'm too late." He looked over at her, "Now I'm the jealous brother, trying to find my footing, wanting what isn't mine."

"No. Now you're like AJ because you both have a chance to make things right. To fix what you did wrong, to move forward. "

"And you really love him, don't you?"

She smiled, "I really do. Jason, he's not perfect, but he's perfect for me. You need to be needed. And I need someone that encourages me to be strong and independent. "

"He was drinking out of a decanter today."

Her laughter echoed through the empty room. "A clear, crystal one?" At his nod, she bumped him, shoulder to shoulder. "It's Sprite. Cam loves to sneak in there and act like a grown up by sipping AJ's sprite."

…

Two months later, Elizabeth stood next to the fireplace in the penthouse, directing AJ and Jason. "To the left, the left. Stop! A little to the right."

"She's bad with directions," AJ told Jason as they hefted the picture frame onto the mounts.

"Always was," Jason grunted as they settled the frame.

She stepped back, nodding. "Perfect!" The penthouse was now redecorated, and after strong negotiation with Sam and John, there was a little boy's room upstairs waiting for weekend visits. John had argued firmly against Jason having visitation until finding that he would be working as a security specialist, picking and choosing jobs that interested him. Poor Sonny was still trying to woo Jason back to the mob, but Jason held firm, having no real desire to return to the all-consuming life of hit man.

He watched as AJ moved over to Elizabeth, exchanging a quick kiss with her before teasing her about her poor directions. It was a different Port Charles that he returned to, and the lost opportunities would always haunt him, but it was past time for a fresh start.


End file.
